1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle including a windscreen and a front cowl, and also relates to a vehicle including such front structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been known the existing vehicle body front structure configured such that a windscreen is arranged in front of a handlebar and a clearance is formed between the windscreen and a front cowl. As an example, see JP-A No. 2012-171438.
However, an off-road vehicle often travels while a rider looks at a road surface just in front of a front wheel. If an opaque front cowl of a large size is used, forward visibility is poor.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a front structure for a saddle-ride type vehicle configured such that a rider can easily look at a road surface just in front of the front wheel.